More Talk, Less Action
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: Dylan and Derick. For one night they could just talk, like he wasn't her therapist or anything. His favorite part had to be the kissing. Borderline between M and T, rating for talking about sex. Not actually doing... Enjoy.


**A story that is set before the events of my story A Clique Reunion. This is the story of Dylan and Derrick, I wanted to do a mature story without it being graphic so here you go! I'm sooo sorry for not being able to update A Clique Reunion, I had lost my original notes and school started and I had ideas for new categories. I don't know when I'll update it next but this is something I did have typed that I thought to share! Hope you enjoy! **

Night had settled on the playground of the rich and famous neighborhood of Westchester, New York. The sky had traveled between colors of blue, pink, purple, to finally black. Stars dotted the sky like sequins on a black blanket. The community playground was nothing but shadows on the sand colored pavement.

Dylan Marvil had found herself sitting on the swing set after getting herself locked out of the house. It had been approximately 2 hours since she had been locked out of said house. Sighing, she cupped her hands in her cheek and rested her elbows on her knees.

IF she lived at home she wouldn't have problem getting in. IF she didn't have a fight with her mom. IF she actually called her family. She found herself living with a friend for the time being. She figured if she ran to her summer home, it would have been rigged with cameras. At the ripe age of 16, Dylan Marvil was currently out of the spotlight.

Now at age 18, she wasn't living at home, nor was she doing anything else with her life. Paige (the girl she was living with) was at community college, but she had a life. Her friends were splattered across the world living it up. Kristen in some Ivy League school. Alicia who knows where. Massie in England, Claire in college, Paige, Hannah…

Frustrated she kicked the gravel underneath her feet.

"Now, what did that gravel do to you?" asked a deep voice. Derrick Harrington. Last she had saw him, was his going away party to Brown University. Smiling, she only meet his brown eyes with a twinkle in her own.

"It did a lot of things to me. Made me trip, scratched my chin, and just a generally bad inanimate object," she shot back. This was fair, the gravel did all of it to her in a course of 18 years. She couldn't help it, but melt in his chocolate brown eyes as he meet her turquoise ones.

He only laughed before sitting in the next swing. Underneath the street light, Dylan could make out his soft navy shirt and cargo shorts. On his feet were black Doc Martins that made the outfit his. Being so close to him she could smell his dark chocolate cologne. Or maybe she was just hungry, she couldn't really tell.

Right now, Dylan Elizabeth Marvil only wanted to hug him. It was nice to have a friend with her tonight. Or an old boyfriend to her. They were on and off all throughout high school. He kicked some gravel and both of them smiled.

"So why are you at the playground at 9 at night? I'm only here, because I saw you as I started on my way home. I go out jogging every night around 8 after a big dinner."

"Derrick every dinner is big for you,'' said Dylan rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I got locked out of the house. Thought I'd come here and clear my mind. It's been a rough couple of years-"

"I know - I saw the last episode of Marvilous Marvils 2 years ago," he said. "You did the right thing by leaving. Everyone could see how horrible you were treated."  
>Dylan put her past behind her a long time ago, now she just waved her hand. Like the thought was stinky dog poo. There was no need to relive that right now. That was between her and her therapist.<p>

"Yea, now it's okay though. I'm not really noticed anymore by people. I have friends and getting through life."

Derrick only looked at her before smiling. That boy never stopped smiling, she could swear by it. She flipped her now shoulder length hair behind her ear.  
>"You're having fun right?"<p>

"I don't know the definition of fun anymore Derick. The life of a reality star had me with high expectations. Now, I'm doing nothing with my life. I'm not in college, I don't talk to my mom and sisters, and I was in a fake relationship for 2 seasons. What has your life been like?"

"It has it's ups and downs," he said getting up. Then he pulled her out of her swing to start walking somewhere. Judging by the path, she was just going to his house. It's not like they could get in trouble for him bringing her home.

"I went to Brown University, you know, where all the good boys go. Studied to be a softwear developer. I make enough money to support myself and extra stuff. You know me Dyl, I'm not a bad guy unless you count being mean to gravel."

They had soon found themsleves at the front porch of Derick's house. He had actually invited her in.

"I'll get the guest room ready okay? It's Mini's day off and my parents are at some conference in Florida. Just to let you know, I do so know how to get a room ready. I'll even put a chocolate on the pillow.

"Can I ask you something Derrick," asked Dylan.

"Welllll you already did, but I can let it slide. Shoot," he said sliding next to her. For a moment she had begun to sweat. What would he think of her if she even asked the most simplest of questions.

"What's between us, right now? Is it love? Something inbetween? I've been between real and fake relationships. I think I'm over my head with this kind of stuff. I mean I'm staying the night at your house..."

"Dylan, we said we love each other right before I left. I actually mean that and I know you do too. I'm not sure who this fake relationship is with Dyl, but I'm real with you and you know that."

He had brushed back a lock of her hair and faintly kissed her lips. She had felt the sudden urge to continue on. Not even sure what that meant to her standards...  
>"Derick, what do regular boyfriends and girlfriends do?"<p>

"I can give you a list if you want: Go out a lot, hold hands, call each other cutesy names, have sex, and just generally annoy the crap out of each other."  
>"So we've done everything but one of them," said Dylan. "Which was have sex -"<p>

"Dylan we are not having sex," said Derick although the though did creep in his mind. "Granted, we do know each other a lot. I do love you and we do have the house alone. We're not doing it. We're adults were can figure out that stuff later like in our 30s or somethin.'"

"It's not like we're planning to have kids Derick. 'Sides you just said that it is something that people our age do. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not normal being a former child star..."

He did the only thing he could do. Derick Mason Harrington had leaned in and kissed her as passionately as he could. They were in love and damnit, they were going to do what 'normal' teenage/young adults did when they were in love.


End file.
